


Light Of Truth

by EternalHope7



Series: White Roses [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Dark Bruce Wayne, F/M, Plotting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: One day truth would come to Gotham. Bruce merely had to be prepared.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Series: White Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173131
Kudos: 8





	Light Of Truth

Bruce stood still in the shadows of the alley and watched the skies. Rain splashed across his cowl as he studied the low passing clouds. Diana of Themyscira. It had taken time and effort to prepare for her. In some ways it had been like planning to take Superman down. The two shared flight, nearly the same strength, and almost impenetrable skin. Finding ways to subdue and contain those gifted powers had been a puzzle. One he'd enjoyed solving by uncovering old Amazon weaknesses while watching Diana to learn of new ones. She was always so _honest_ in battle. Bruce smirked. It had made his goal much easier. With every fight against the League's enemies the Amazon showed him her strengths and weaknesses. Restraint, compassion; and an overwhelming desire to _not_ kill. All things that he would use against her. She'd already refuse to believe the "rumors". Batman murdering his enemies? Nonsense. Diana had thought that the claims were slander. She'd defended him; argued in his favor. Her love would never do such horrible things. He would. He had.

Laying down more breadcrumbs to imply the real truth had been acts of careful consideration. Too much evidence and Diana would have descended on Gotham City before he was ready. Too little and, well. There couldn't be too little where Diana was concerned. The conflicting stories around Bruce had called the truth into question. He knew what lengths she'd go to to find it. All the man had had to do then was finish his final preparations and wait. She'd tried an hour ago to reach him by comm. Bruce hadn't answered. Diana had sounded concerned. Beneath her worry, however, he'd heard her unease. Good. Unsettling her was just one more advantage he'd have. Lightning cracked through the rainy night sky- There. Far above a golden light stayed bright in the returning darkness. Thin and shining, looped around Diana's waist. Bruce breathed in and slowly let it out. Truth had come to Gotham. He was ready.


End file.
